Episode 2368 (12th December 1983)
Plot Mavis spends the night comforting Rita. She can't believe Len is dead, killed on a motorway. The residents are stunned by his death. Bet and Alf are sickened. Elsie asks Rita if she can do anything as she can't settle at work. Elsie tells Rita she was lucky to have married Len. Emily brings Rita out of herself by sharing her experience over Ernie's death. She promises her that life is a great healer. Alf organises the funeral and takes care of the yard. Sharon Gaskell arrives from Sheffield to comfort Rita when she hears of Len's death. Elsie tells Mike she would like the supervisor's job. He tells her that he'll think about it. Albert is stunned by Len's death. Mike stirs the girls up by telling them Elsie has applied for the supervisor's job. The girls accuse Elsie of back-stabbing. Ivy tells Mike she'd like the supervisor's job back. Alone in the yard, Rita weeps for Len. Cast Regular cast *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Shirley Armitage - Lisa Lewis *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Ida Clough - Helene Palmer *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sharon Gaskell - Tracie Bennett *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Baldwin's Casuals - Sewing room and office *The Kabin - Exterior *Builder's Yard - Office and yard Notes *First appearance of Sharon Gaskell since 8th December 1982. *The final scene is of Rita Fairclough alone in the yard thinking back over her time with Len and it features the soundtrack of a scene between the two characters taken from Episode 2302 broadcast on 25th April 1983. *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's Rita Fairclough's first day as a widow, and a very special someone arrives to lend her support. Vera Duckworth wants Mike Baldwin to reinstate Ivy Tilsley as supervisor. But he has had another applicant for the job - and there's trouble when the girls find out who. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,073,000 viewers (1st place). *This episode was included on the Granada and Windsong Video Coronation Street 1983 released on 5th November 1990. Notable dialogue Elsie Tanner: "It's like losing yer best mate, yer kid brother and the only pal and the man that yer trusted in the whole world all in one, and there's not much to lose after that, is there?" --- Rita Fairclough: "I feel as if I've lost an arm and a leg. There's no tomorrow any more. My whole world's collapsed." --- Emily Bishop: "It's surprising how many memories of your life together you have. Little things that remind you every day." Category:1983 episodes Category:Episodes released on VHS